<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paralysis. by creepsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907461">paralysis.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepsicle/pseuds/creepsicle'>creepsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for the fear we feel | horror stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horror, Other, Paralysis, Scary, Shadows - Freeform, Sleep, Spooky, be scared lmao, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepsicle/pseuds/creepsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sleep paralysis becomes much more.</p>
<p>a horror one shot - crossposted on wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>for the fear we feel | horror stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paralysis.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !! enjoy this 🥺🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐄𝐗𝐂𝐄𝐑𝐏𝐓 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐏𝐇𝐄𝐍𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐍𝐎𝐍𝐒, 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐉𝐀𝐒𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐄𝐑</p>
<p>𝐀𝐏𝐑𝐈𝐋 𝟐𝟒, 𝟏𝟗𝟕𝟓</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's something about the dark that's always made us fear it. Perhaps the silhouettes that follow you, attached to your person at all times. Conceivably even the 'monsters' that lie in wait of you. </p>
<p>I was eight, not aware or sure of what the deal of the fearing darkness was. To me, everything felt the same, except dimmed. </p>
<p>The so-called 'monsters' were a lore. A lore to help your children fall into slumber, sad, but at least they'd be asleep. I figured out then that parents would do anything for you to shut your nagging mouth, as long as they could get their sleep.</p>
<p>That night, I had just finished up watching an episode of The New Tom &amp; Jerry Show, the cat would chase the mouse, waiting for the day to finally succeed and end the chase. It had never happened, thankfully. Imagine that.</p>
<p>Right, the experiences. The first one was utter chaos in my mind. The most bedlam's it's gotten was that. </p>
<p>If I remember correctly, it was June, and I had finished up the episode and was told to go to bed. Hastily, so to not be argued with, I obliged without hesitation. My mother had just finished cooking up supper for my father, and was worn out and dazed. I knew she'd yell at me.</p>
<p>I finished up my routine, and then gotten into bed. I cleared my mind, and let myself rest.</p>
<p>As I lay, I could feel myself be drifted away by the night's sorrow.</p>
<p>But suddenly, I woke up.</p>
<p>I had looked around the room, but my head wouldn't budge. I felt as if an unidentified presence was pressing me down to the bed. The feeling was almost suffocating.</p>
<p>I tried to move my hands, but nothing except the twitching of my hands could be felt. My toes would curl, uncurl, as I was practically starved of the movement.</p>
<p>I couldn't scream. </p>
<p>The only sound I was capable of making were small whimpers. Nobody would have the slightest of clue in the morning, i still pray to forget, but it's etched into my mind.</p>
<p>Then, my window, which was to the left of me, opened. Looking back on it, it makes me sick.</p>
<p>I felt the presence of another entity. I saw it.</p>
<p>I saw it enter my room, and I kept hoping it'd do something, anything. Even kill me. But it didn't.</p>
<p>It just kept staring.</p>
<p>I stared back and gazed into its lifeless eyes. I closed them, and tried to sleep. </p>
<p>But there was an inexplicable sense of fear and dread. So, I reopened them, but nothing had changed. My eyes were met with the same picture, an open window with a creature of an unknown visage staring back at me.</p>
<p>But then it ended.</p>
<p>I awoke.</p>
<p>I had known what this was. I've heard of it on the radio shows, the horror stories the other children would tell me.</p>
<p>I got up, and the exasperated feeling was vanished. I was just happy I could feel the things around me, without being set back.</p>
<p>I looked at the window, and I had expected it to be closed, like before I had fallen asleep. I had assumed that was a bad dream.</p>
<p>But the window was left open.</p>
<p>And the creature still stood there, but in the shape of a little boy. </p>
<p>He had become my shadow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spookyyyy- lmao, hope you enjoyed!! 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>